


it's just a spark

by Ashleymoshow



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Based on a True Story, Fluff, M/M, Soulcycle, just pure fluff, they're both soulcycle instructors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 22:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20317384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashleymoshow/pseuds/Ashleymoshow
Summary: Derek and Stiles meet at SoulCycle and fall in love. Based on a true story





	it's just a spark

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a true story  
[watch this](https://www.soul-cycle.com/community/instructor/watch-chris-chandler-get-engaged/2754/) if you want to be in a good mood all day
> 
> Title is from "last hope" by paramore

Cover art by benayatrash 🥰

Stiles originally met Derek at his Soul Cycle audition in NYC. Having just graduated from college, he wasn't 100% sold on going straight into law enforcement. He saw an ad on Facebook said the local fitness center was holding auditions for instructors so Stiles decided to check it out. 

Derek was the master instructor leading the audition. As soon as he set his eyes on Stiles,he was gone for. The way the muscles in his legs were showcased by the shorts he was wearing. Long, lean calves covered in light hair and dotted with moles. The low cut of Stiles’ tank top gave off a peek of the slender column of his neck. Pale and perfect. Derek wanted to connect the stars using his skin as the map. 

After the auditions, Stiles relocated to Beacon Hills to open a new studio and lost touch with Derek. Initially they kept in touch when Stiles had questions leading up to his test out video but once he moved across the country, his texts became fewer and far between. 

He was surprised one day to find out that Master Trainer Derek Hale would be coming to town for a week to teach classes to help with their Grand opening. Suddenly Stiles felt nervous. It's not like they were dating. They were co-workers, maybe friends at best.

But one thing led to another and the next thing they knew, Derek had moved to BH permanently to help manage the studio. Being around each other all day it was inevitable that they would start dating. After six months “which was practically forever Derek”, they decided to move in together. They got a cute apartment in downtown Beacon Hills that overlooked Main Street. It was Stiles’ favorite spot in town. 

Stiles typically taught the early morning classes. 5am, 6am… So it wasn't unusual for him to be up and ready to go by 4am. Derek would usually still be laying in bed dead asleep but today he got up with him. Stiles was pulling on his leggings as he smelled his favorite coffee being brewed. He cuddled up to Derek, wrapping his arms around his waist and breathing in his scent. 

“To what do I owe this pleasure?” Stiles started pressing soft kisses into Derek's neck as he spun around in his arms. 

“You're teaching your 500th class today. That's a big deal. Worth celebrating.” Derek kissed him before returning to cooking Stiles breakfast. 

When Stiles got to the studio he could barely see. The entire lobby was covered with balloons and the front desk staff popped out to congratulate him. Stiles couldn't cover up the blush overtaking his entire body. 

All his morning classes are full. The rosters full with regular clients and ones he doesn't see as often. He even saw his dad on a bike which NEVER happens. _ Something was up _. 

During the cool down song, the side door opens suddenly and Derek is walking in. Stiles is in the middle of cueing and not sure what the hell is going on. The candlelight is soft on Derek's face, highlighting his cheekbones and those magical eyes, the color of which Stiles STILL can't name even after all this time. 

“Derek...I'm kind of in the middle of something.” Stiles looks around and realizes everyone is holding up their phones. WHAT IS GOING ON?

Derek reaches over the podium to turn down the music. “I know but it's kind of important.” 

The whole room is silent, waiting to see what he has to say. 

“I met you two years ago in a room like this. You were nervous but I could tell you were a natural. You had something most of the others didn't, a spark. You shone so brightly in that room and the longer the ride went on, the brighter you got until all I could see in that room was you. When you came down here to open the studio I didn't know what to do. I knew I had to come see you again and the week I spent down here felt like I found my home for the first time in my life. I was lost before I met you Stiles. I was making a lot of bad choices but then I found my Soul family but something was still missing. A piece. That piece was you. I know whether we have our health or not, whether we have money or not, we'll always have each other and that's all I need.” 

Stiles’ eyes have big tears in them at this point, he can barely contain his emotions. 

Slowly, Derek gets down on one knee, reaching into his pocket, his voice thick with emotion. “So, Mieczysław Stilinski, will you marry me?” 

Derek pulls out a small box and opens it to reveal a tungsten band lined with fire opal. The room erupts with applause as Stiles starts sobbing. “Of course I will you idiot”. 

They kiss surrounded by friends and family. 

[ ](https://ibb.co/r44tdLj)

  
  
  



End file.
